


The Difference Between Me and You

by FireyLove27



Category: Original Story
Genre: Angst, Child Abuse, F/M, Fluff sometimes!!!, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I just realized i have a cruel and twisted mind, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-12
Updated: 2018-11-18
Packaged: 2019-05-05 16:29:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14622609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FireyLove27/pseuds/FireyLove27
Summary: Aki is a young Neko who lost her mother after she was born and her father committed suicide a year later. Now she has to deal with many other races like Demons, Angles, Humans, and the worst of fight her fear of Werewolves.  she must face hardship to get the happy ending she wants.





	1. The Things You Make Me See

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the first time im doing something like this so please do criticize me when needed! Bya Papayas

The silence drove her mad. She wanted to be in her castle playing with all her dolls, forcing her twin to play with her even though he would force her to do something else but instead she was at a place where she saw a grave that help her father's remains even though she made it very clear that he was just in a deep sleep. Kane, her older (and favorite) brother, started to sob when she heard her speak those words hugging her close, his fluffy werewolf ears dropping and muttering "I'm sorry” again and again. Even his boyfriend looked solemn and he was usually teasing and tickling the young Neko. It was raining and she was ready for her nap with her stuffed animals all over the room her brothers bunk the same. Daybreak (though he likes to be called Day) was looking away. He was always able to catch on to things much faster than Aki. They soon went back and was tucked in by all her siblings wishing that this was one big nightmare, and her father was awake and the mother that supposedly died giving birth to her and her brother were there holding each other in a place where there was no such thing as heartache and pain.  
  
*** After a few years went by and she just turned three, she was in the dining room with her sibling playing goldfish since it was the only card game she knew as it was her turn to play a card, a thundering voice called out making the room turn cold.

"RUNT, GET YOUR ASS OVER HERE!". She froze in her spot hearing her siblings father (even Day's father and no they don't know how she and Day had different father's) who was probably drinking again and wanted to slam her into a wall again beating her until her siblings managed to get him away from her. He was probably the reason why she was getting a phobia of werewolves.

"Y-yes papa?" Aki called out in a small and timid voice as she usually had but you can tell the fear in it.

"We are going to a celebration of sorts I promise that you'll be thankful that it was your mother who birthed you and that I'm forced to take care of you" he said as she rushed to get a dress on, excited to do something like this but just as she was picking out the dress she heard yelling and screaming and some pleading in the mix of noise downstairs. She picked a baby-pink dress with purple dots on the skirt portion, as her feeling of uneasiness, her purple cat ears dropping as she got the dress on. She brushed her purple hair and did her bangs with had a wired solid streak of green and blue which probably came from her father, and gazed into the mirror, seeing her moon-like skin and freckles splattered on her face and arms and her heterochromia eyes stare back her blue right eye and her green left eye just gazing with light and happiness that only innocence can have and so with one last nod she turned and faced her father's wishes to see this celebration.

They soon are at a place where the subjects are gathered some hold protest signs that read "replace ban on runt ceremonies" and others say, "let runts live", and of course little innocent 3-year-old Aki didn't know what this foreshadowed. As her father talked to some guards she ran over to a basket holding a small baby. Aki waved at it and the baby smiled and giggled and Aki fell in love. She looked around and saw a woman crying into her hands, a boy around Johnathan's age (who was the eldest of all her siblings, which he was around 15), who was fighting against guards yelling something that she couldn't hear from where she stood. There were little puddles of what smelled like gasoline on the baby and she saw matches near a stand and wide-eyed she ran to tell her father about this.

"Papa! Papa! there is some matches and gasoline on the baby you have to-" and then there was a gasp in the crowd but all she could feel and hear was a sharp pain in her cheek and ringing in her head.

"Shut up you, useless child that's supposed to be there" he gave her a malicious grin. Already knowing she was going to be forced to see something she wouldn't like. Her father said something but she hears over the yelling of the subjects and the ringing in her head that has subsided a little. Some guard lit matches and put them to the gasoline. Forced to watch by her father to see a terrifying sight no child should see. She saw the baby getting burned alive the agonizing cries. It made as the woman, Aki assumed to be the mother, sob louder and soon the baby was nothing but charred human flesh. No more cries of pain, and silence fell over the kingdom except for the cries of the woman and Aki stood there not knowing what to do or make of this situation.  
  
*** As the years went by, it's time face what she calls impending doom. School. Since she is a little...behind then most kids and is also very fragile she would be going into a classroom without her brother day to be right next to her and she hates that idea. So instead of being excited like her brother she rather stays home or go with Kane. But after some convincing (mostly from Kane saying that they can go to the park after) they went to school.

The room had a look that screamed that it was made for children. There were posters hung up all around the room that talked about colors and other things young children should know but even though that Aki knows she would be safe in the room, she's there crying her eyes out, not letting Kane go telling her he'd be late to class if she doesn't let go.

"NOOOOOO!!!" Aki cries as she was finally separated and Kane walked away. She turned around and saw the other children stare at her and she shifts under the stares as her ears droop down, her tail goes limp behind her. The teacher stands by her and Fiery is relieved but soon after she decided she did NOT like this teacher. "Choose any seat you want Aki we are not picky of where you kids sit" and before Aki could object the teacher walks away leaving Aki alone. After a few minutes of wandering around she hears whispers.

"psst...PSST" Aki turns around only to be face to face with a young girl who was probably a year older then Aki. She had a tan skin tone and hazel eyes she also had horns and dragon like wings indicating she was part of a demon clan. There was another girl next to the young girl also might be older then her by not much and she had chocolate skin and blue eyes and had feathery wings that looked assimilate to the angles that lived in many places. "My name is Piper Adriel and this is Mary-Dina Afriel. What's yours?", the demon one said.

" M-my name is Aki Sterling. It's nice to meet you." Aki said as she looks the two over. They seem nice enough.

"Would you like to sit with us?" Mary said in a singsong like voice and Aki nodded letting the girls drag her to their table. And that was when she saw him. The person who could make her go insane and sane for, and he was a werewolf.


	2. The Gang Comes Together

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> well i was in the mood to write and this thing showed up! i hope you enjoy!  
> Bya Papayas!

The said boy was named John. John Wolf. He and his friends like to make fun of his name for the fact that his last name is wolf and he is a werewolf. Before the girls came over to the table he and two other males were sitting with him.

One was named Simon Jang. He was a pale tan male that was probably the only human you would see around these parts of where he lived. He had black eyes and reddish-brownish hair. He was a sweet boy who was the one who would could never do anything wrong at least if his friends weren’t there. He was as usual telling the group the facts of many boring topics that he found very interesting like math.

The other boy was a troublemaker and his name was Michael Gomez. He had a light tan and had green eyes and nutmeg hair. He was also a werewolf and was messing around with john whose chocolate hair was being messed up by the ruff housing they were doing. John deep brown eyes where wearing a mischievous look as they were playing before they both heard a cough of sorts and looked up and saw the girls sit down and a newcomer who just stood awkwardly before she was pulled down by Piper who was sitting next to Michael. 

“Let me introduce you to the newbie our class, Aki Sterling.” Piper announced proudly as Mary was petting the poor neko girl who was shaking up a storm and was also holding a hand with Simon a habit they picked up ever since they met. 

“Aww she’s so cute! Hi, the name is Michael and this idiot next to me is John and the one in the glasses is Simon.” Michael said as he got a glare form John who punched his arm when he was called an idiot.

“I’m not an idiot, I’m just a slow learner is all” John said wearing a pout as his fluffy brown ears went down a smidge.

“I’m just joking geez.” Michael rolled his eyes as Aki glanced up at John who was staring at her and then looked away quickly before asking “what do we do in here?”. The other children looked at her and they started to explain the schedule that was manly of to just play and to relax but none of the kids never new why they do that.

Time flew by and the time Aki realized it, it was time to leave. As other kids filed out she was left alone with one other person, John. Getting a closer look at him Aki could tell that he was…harmless. He was basically a puppy and the thought of that made her giggle.

“What are you laughing about kitty?” John asked looking at her with a questioning look. Aki blushed and quickly stammered out her reasoning. “I thought you look like a puppy!” which now saying it out loud sounded like an insult but before she could apologize a laughter was coming from John. “That’s a new one! Let’s add it to the list of nicknames I have that I actually enjoy!” he looked at her smiling a toothy grin and she smiled softly as well even though it was against her will.  
“Aki?” the teacher called out and Aki looked over her shoulder and squealed of both delight and relief. 

“Chris!” she got up and jumped hugged the said male whose blond hair was a mess and his ocean blue eyes glimmered in the lights. 

“Hey there princess! How’s my favorite soon-to-be little sister!” Aki giggled and said good and went to get her stuff after begging to be put down again. She looked up to see John look sad and lonely. She knew that for the short amount of time she knew him, that look doesn’t suit his Daring and Happy-go-lucky attitude about everything. She was quiet for a bit and looked back seeing Chris was holding her brother Kane by the waist while talking to the teacher and so she put on a brave face and with a shaking hand tapped John on the shoulder.

“You don’t look good with a sad face” was all she could stumble out her already panicking mind seeing as this was something she wasn’t all that good with but he stared for a bit and when she was thinking the worst when he suddenly smiled and kissed her cheek. At that point her mind went on auto-pilot as she got her thing with a wild blush on her face head down and walked to her brother’s side grabbing his hand as they went to walk home. As the family had dinner and her sibling talked about their day at school which was mostly Day, Aki only had one thing on her mind. John.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please give me some love! alright Bya Papayas


	3. The time we realized things weren't exactly right

A few years later and the group had grown with each other. If one of them wasn’t there that day and one of them didn’t know why the group would become a little broken and become being unable to function. And it happened often with certain person being the reason why. Aki was waking up hearing beeping noises and hearing people call her name.  
She thought to herself that it was too early in the morning but as she gained more consciousness she realized that she wasn’t in her room, but in a hospital bed. She coughed and felt something wet and she looked down onto the sheets and saw…red. Was that supposed to be there? Aki wasn’t very sure to be honest but by the reaction that Kane who was sitting beside her was giving it wasn’t. This was really a normal basis for the Sterling family after their father was killed in a revolution of sorts when Johnathan was old enough to rule. She was diagnosed with something she couldn’t remember because it was both too hard to remember and to pronounce for her 7-year-old mind to handle.  
She was coughing less now after Kane cleaned her up a bit and she saw someone she recognized. “John?” Aki asked in a confused tone as she saw him with one of his ears bandaged with hints of blood indicating the wound was bleeding.  
“Yo Ak…um I got you something espero que lo disfruten.” John said as he handed her a wolf plush that was grey. “it’s a grey wolf. It’s going extinct and I just happened to not want it anymore and I know you like plushes so um yeah” John said as he started blushing more as he kept speaking. Aki was in shock as she petted it and she soon hugged it and as she was breathing she noticed something.  
“you scented it?” she said as she sniffed it more and John was blushing even more than before.  
“I-it was mine for a long time and I’m too old for plushes now so I decided to give it to you” John stammered out looking to the ground his un-bandaged ear down and his tail had stopped swaying now.  
“I like it thanks john I’ll cherish it forever and ever.” Aki stated blushing a little now and squeezing the plush close to her small frame. John nodded and said goodbye as he left and Aki went to sleep again for the hundredth time.  
  
*** Fiery was home for a couple months and with school being out for the summer and her friends living very far away she was playing with Day who was getting bored very quickly. “Aki let’s go exploring” day said as he put down the doll he was holding. Day wasn’t really a doll fan or liked anything that girly of the sort but everyone in the family complied with Aki antics of when she was playing with them  
“But the last time we did Day we got lost and it was scary and it was dark by the time Mira found us” Aki stated trying to put fact into days brain “now let’s continue playing!” Aki said as she picked up Grey and kept playing but she was soon dragged by Day out the door without even bothering to tell their siblings. They walked behind the castle and into the forest where they soon got lost. Aki started to bring Grey the plush to her nose reminding herself that she’ll get John to scent it once she sees him again. “you know that plush is really annoying you should get rid of that stupid thing” Day said out of nowhere as they kept walking pulling Aki along. “W-why?! What did grey even do to you?!” Aki stopped in her tracks making Day look at her “it’s from that mutt” Day say’s grabbing grey by the head  
“H-hey let go of grey you’re going to rip him apart” she says pulling grey back towards her. They keep pulling at the doll until day pull a bit too hard and the head comes off stuffing falling to the ground. They both look at each other and then to the plush then back at each other. Before Day can even say sorry Aki starts to cry her knees buckling under her as she drops the body of the now broken grey to ground to cover her sobbing face. At this point Day is freaking out trying to apologize to Aki but can only keep his muzzle shut when he sees two men walking towards them. “what the hell happened” Chris yelled as Kane went to comfort a coughing sobbing mess Fiery was.  
“um…we kinda were fighting about the doll and I might have ripped it apart…” Day stated looking down not meeting Chris’s eyes until he bent down and grabbed Day’s hands, holding them tight but not enough to hurt him. “why might I ask?” Chris asked him making Day look at him. “the dumb thing smelled like mutt…” Day mumbled  
Aki finally looked up at her brother and she looked as if he was hurt. “He’s not just a mutt Day! He cares for me and loves me the way I am! He’s a person Day! Like you and me!” Aki went back to crying after and Kane culled her to calm down as he picked her up. Day at this point wasn’t having it. He was taught by his father that mutts were evil in every way. They hurt their loved ones, they would kill without warning but from when he was able to go by her class door she was usually snuggled next to him when he was just there red faced. Chris picked him up.  
“Babe are you sure you can fix that thing?” Chris asked and Kane turned to look at him. “you saying I’m not capable of not fixing it?” Chris smirked “well you’re the one who said it” and Kane blushed. This was a normal thing for them. Their relationship was a teasing and joyful one. At least Aki thought so. She found them cute when they argued on who was cuter saying the other one and it usually ended buy Chris kissing Kane then the fight ended and they laugh about it later turning into more teases.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry this took a while life happens and i wasn't in the creative mood. I thank all of you who are still here and the new comers who just help me try and get this story published bit by bit. John is actually Hispanic and what he said when he spoke Spanish was "i hope you enjoy it a lot".Ahhh young love...'puppy' love if you will. i'll leave now. Bya Papyas!


End file.
